The Guardian's Quest
by Winter Elvish Rose
Summary: When Lucy enters Narnia through the Wardrobe, she meets a kind Elf, the Elf says she is there to protect her and her siblings from the White Witch and her followers, but will she fall in love with the eldest King? PeterxOC
1. Chapter 1

The Guardian's Quest

Chapter 1-A Walk in the woods

3rd person POV

One day in Narnia, a lone Elf rode through the woods on her white horse to a dear friends house for tea. 'I wonder how Mr. Tumnus is doing today?' she wondered. This Elf's name was Ithilwhen, it ment Moon in Elvish. Ithilwhen was a beautiful elf of 16 years, with long brown hair and kind sappire blue eyes, and she wore a gown of emerald green with a snow white cape to hide her in the neverending winter wonderland. The horse she rode was also white, and its name was Merilwen, meaning Rose in Elvish.

Soon Ithilwhen made it to Mr. Tumnus's house, after putting Merilwen under some tree's to keep the snow off her, Ithilwhen went to Mr. Tumnus's door with a basket of baked goods for their afternoon tea. She knocked on the door waiting for it to open. "Ithilwhen! You made it! I didn't know if you could make it with all the snow coming down toady." Mr. Tumnus said opening the door that led to his home built into a cave. "I left home a little early so I could get here before the snow, I don't get to spend a lot of time with my best friend anymore so I came as soon as I could." Ithilwhen said smiling. "Well hurry and come in before you freeze! I'm very happy you could come!" Mr. Tumnus said taking her hand and leading Ithilwhen inside his warm cave.

After having some tea and the baked goods Ithilwhen brought they sat in their chairs and said nothing. "Tumnus, do you ever think the Kings and Queens from the prophocy will come?" Hearing this Mr. Tumnus froze as if the White Witch had hit him with her staff. What Ithilwhen didn't know about her friend is that Mr. Tumnus had a deal with the White Witch, if he ever were to find a Son of Adam or a Daughter of Eve he was to tell Her right away. "I don't know, I'm sure they will come some day, I just hope the White Witch doesn't catch them." Mr. Tumnus said looking away from his friend. "I hope not either, its my job to keep that from happening, I'm always looking around Narnia for any signs of them, but I never find any. But I will not stop looking until they come or something happens to me." Ithilwhen said leaning into her chair. "I hope nothing happens to you, your my best friend, and I think without you these woods would be in chaos." Mr. Tumnus said smiling at her. "I doubt that, but thank you Tumnus, you are my best friend too." Ithilwhen said smiling back. "I'm going to go check on Merilwen." Ithilwhen said getting up from her chair and putting her cape on. When she opened the door a load of snow fell from the tree just outside of Mr. Tumnus's door. "Oh no" she said walking outside. "I can't get back home in this, it's going to be dark soon and I can't ride in this when its dark!" Ithilwhen said walking over to Merilwen. "Then you'll stay the night here, I don't want you outside after dark when its like this." Mr. Tumnus said walking outside with her. "Are you sure? I don't want to bother you." "I'm very sure, You can stay here as long as you'd like, I won't be home tomorrow, I have to go pick up some things." Mr. Tumnus said putting his hand on Ithilwhen's shoulder. "Thank you so much Tumnus! Your so kind!" Ithilwhen said giving Mr. Tumnus a hug. Later that night Ithilwhen gave Merilwen some oats that she had in her saddle pack just in case she ever ran into this situation and went to bed.

The next morning Ithilwhen woke up to see Mr. Tumnus had already left. As she got up she put the blanket Mr. Tumnus gave her around her shoulders and went to look outside. 'Well, its not snowing as hard today, maybe I can scout around the area's near here while Tumnus is gone.' Ithilwhen said closing the door. After putting her hair in a braid and putting her dress and cape on she wrote a note for Mr. Tumnus in case he got back before she did. "Merilwen, are you ready to ride around today?" Ithilwhen said getting a horse blanket out of her saddle bags. Merilwen responded by brushing her hoof through the snow. "Alright, lets get you ready, I have to put your blanket on since theres so much snow today." Ithilwhen said smiling, putting the blanket on Merilwen. After making sure everything was ready for their ride Ithilwhen mounted Merilwen and rode off. 'Lets hope I don't run into any wolves today.'


	2. Chapter 2- Meeting Lucy

The Guardian's Quest

Chapter 2-Meeting Lucy

Lucy's POV

Today was our first day at Professor Kirk's house, and we were all playing hide and seek. As Peter started counting Edmund and I started to run in the same direction looking for a hiding spot. Soon I found some drapes to hide in, before I could get there Edmund pushed in front of me and got there first. "I was here first!" Edmund said pulling the drapes in front of him, hiding himself. Sighing I ran off to find a new spot. I tried to open a door, but it was locked, I also tried the one next to it but it was also locked, on the third door it was open. I opened the door to find a white sheet covering something. I walked into the room slowly closing the door behind me. Walking towards the sheet, I wondered what was under it. When I got to it I reached out and pulled the sheet down seeing a wardrobe. The wardrobe had beautiful carvings all over it. Hearing Peter still counting I remembered I had to find a place to hide, looking over at the wardrobe I smiled. 'If I hide in here, nobody will find me!' I thought opening the door to the wardrobe. I didn't shut it all the way, I could get locked in here! Leaving the door opened just a little I slowly backed farther into the wardrobe, and for some reason I felt something cold and heard crunching under my feet. Turning around I saw snow covered tree branches. Pushing the branch aside I saw a whole snow covered wood. Looking around I could see a lamp post in the middle of a clearing. 'What is a lamp post doing in the middle of a wood?' I thought touching the lamp post. Standing by the lamp post I heard something walking through the snow. 'What was that?' I thought looking around, trying to see who or what was making the noise. When I turned around I saw someone come into the light from the lamp post. Screaming I hid behind the lamp post as the stranger hid behind the tree's also screaming.

'Who was that?' Gathering my courage I went from behind the lamp post to try and see the stranger, he was still beind the tree peeking around it trying to see, lying on the ground were brown paper wrapped boxes. 'I guess he was carrying these when we startled each other.' Keeping my eyes on him I reached down and picked up one of the boxes. "Where you hiding from me?" I asked handing him the package. "No, I , well...I..I" As he was walking around I looked has his 'feet', which were actually hooves, they almost reminded me of goats hooves. The fur on them was a dark brown, almost a black. "Its just, um, I didn't want to scare you." the stranger said standing in front of me. Giving a small laugh I asked him "If you don't mind me asking, what are you?" "I'm a Faun, what about you? You must be some kind of beardless dwarf?" the Faun asked. "I'm not a dwarf! I'm a girl!" I replied smiling. "And actually I'm tallest in my class!" I said bending down and picking up more of his boxes for him. "You mean to say, your a Daughter of Eve?" the Faun asked pointing at me. "Well, my mum's name is Helen.." "B-but you are in fact, Human?" "Yes, of course." I said looking at him strangely. Looking around the Faun asked, "What are you doing here?" "Well, I was hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room..." "Spare Oom? Is that in Narnia?" he asked looking at me like I was mad. "Narnia? Whats that?" I asked. Lauging the Faun said. "Dear girl, You-Your in it! Everything from the lamp post all the way to Cair Paravel to the Eastern Sea. Every stick and stone you see, every icicle, is Narnia." he replied pointing to an other clearing towards the mountains. Looking towards the mountains I could see a lot of Narnia, it was beautiful.

"Its an awfully big wardrobe." I whispered to myself. "I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself, My name is Tumnus." "Pleased to meet you Mr. Tumnus! I'm Lucy Pevensie" I said putting my hand out for him to shake. For a minute he just stood there looking at my hand, wondering what to do. "Oh! You shake it." I said. "Why?" he asked giving a small laugh. "I-I don't know! People do it when they meet each other." I explained. Laughing Mr. Tumnus grabbed my hand and shook it a little, then swung it side to side laughing. "Well then, Lucy Pevensie, from the shining city of Wardrobe in the wonderus land of Spare Oom, how would it be, if you came and had tea, with me?" Mr. Tumnus asked putting his umbrella up. "Well thank you very much! But I-I should probably be getting back home." "Yes but its only just around the corner! And there will be a roaring fire, toast and tea, and cakes and perhaps we will even break into the sardines." Mr. Tumnus said smiling at me. "Well I don't know..." "Oh come on! Its not everyday I get to make a new friend!" "I suppose I could come for a little while. If we'll have some tea" I said smiling and taking his arm. "By the bucket load!" Mr. Tunmus said guiding me towards his house.

When we got to his house Mr. Tumnus opened the door leading to his house and let me in. Looking around I thought it was a cozy little house. Walking around his living room, I saw a picture of an older looking Faun. Picking it up to look at it better Mr. Tumnus said "Now that, is my father." "He has a nice face." I replied. "He looks a lot like you!" "No, no I'm not really like him at all really." Mr Tumnus said sadly. "My father is fighting the war." I said sadly. "My father went away to war too. But that was a long, long time ago. That was before this dreadful winter." he said getting the tea things ready. "Winters not all bad. Theres ice skating, and snowball fights!" I said looking through Mr. Tumnus's book shelf.

* * *

3rd person POV

Riding through the wood Ithilwhen kept an eye out for anything strange or out of place, also looking out for any of the White Witches followers. 'Well, nothing out of the ordinary here toady.' She thought. "Oh Lady Ithilwhen!" Looking around Ithilwhen looked for the source of the call. Suddenly she saw a bright red Cardinal fly over and landed on Merilwen's head. "Did you need help with anything little one?" Ithilwhen said letting the bird come sit on her fingers. "I was out flying near the lamp post and I saw Mr. Tumnus and someone else, and I listened to what they were saying and she was a Human girl! And Mr. Tumnus took her to his house for tea! I wanted to tell you since your always looking for humans." the bird chirped. 'A human in Narnia? I hope She isn't anywhere near here.' Ithilwhen thought. "Thank you so much for telling me. Is that all?" "Well, when Mr. Tumnus was leading the girl to his house he was looking around like he didn't want anyone to see him, he looked guilty for some reason." 'Why would he be nervous?' she thought. "Thank you my friend, I'll start heading for Mr. Tumnus's cave right now. Now go home so you don't get lost, its about to start getting dark soon." "Your welcome Lady Ithilwhen! Safe journies!" the cardinal said flying off. "Alright Merilwen, lets hury back to Tumnus's house." Ithilwhen said lightly kicking her horses sides.

After riding through the wood Ithilwhen finally made it back to Mr. Tumnus's house. Jumping off Merilwen Ithilwhen tried to open Tumnus's front door. 'Why won't this open?' Ithilwhen thought trying to open the door. Taking out a small dagger she had hidden on her she picked the lock on the door open. "Tumnus! I heard there was..." Ithilwhen froze when she saw Tumnus's cave in the dark with dishes broken and what looked like a little human girl asleep in the chair. 'What happened?' Ithilwhen said closing the door behind her. After coming in Ithilwhen went to stand in front of the little girl to see if she was allright. Touching her shoulder she tried to get the girl to wake up. Opening her eyes the girl looked straight at Ithilwhen. "Who are you?" the girl asked trying to get away from Ithilwhen. "Its ok, I'm not going to hurt you, if you don't mind me asking, are you a human?" "Yes, I am, my name is Lucy." Lucy said getting up from her chair and looking around for Mr. Tumnus. Looking at the window seeing it was starting to get dark Lucy said "Oh I should really go!" "Its too late for that now...I'm such a terrible faun." "Oh no, your the nicest faun I've ever met!" Lucy said making her way to Mr. Tumnus. 'Why is it too late? What are you doing Tumnus?' Ithilwhen said going over to Mr. Tumnus with Lucy. "Then I'm afraid you've had a very poor sampling." "You can't have done anything that bad." Lucy said handing Tumnus her hankie. "Its not something I have done Lucy Pevencie, its something I am doing." Mr. Tumnus replied. "What are you doing?" Lucy asked. "I'm kidnapping you..." Mr. Tumnus said looking at Lucy. "Tumnus, you can't be serious..." Ithilwhen said pulling Lucy to her side. "Its the White Witch, she's the one who always makes it winter, always cold! She told me if I was ever to come across a son of Adam or a daughter of Eve, I am supposed to turn it over to Her!" "TUMNUS! Have you lost your mind? If you do that this winter will never end! Your helping the one who caused Narnia to be thrown into chaos! Shame on you! I thought you wanted this to end!" Ithilwhen shouted, pulling Lucy behind her. "I thought you were my friend." Lucy said sadly. "I won't, Lucy I won't turn you in. Ithilwhen, your my best friend, I hope you'll forgive me." Mr. Tumnus said getting up. Smiling Ithilwhen told Lucy "Lucy, we are taking you home. I won't let the White Witch anywere near you." Smiling back Lucy went and hugged Ithilwhen around the waist. "Lets go" Mr. Tumnus said grabbing Lucy's hand.

Outside the three of them were running through the wood heading for the lamp post. "We must move quietly the woods are full of Her spies, even some of the trees are on her side." Ithilwhen said guiding them. "Can you find your way from here?" Mr. Tumnus asked stopping by the lamp post. "I think so." Lucy replied. "Will you be alright?" Lucy asked. Mr. Tumnus started crying at Lucy's question, feeling horrible about what he almost did. "Hey, hey." Lucy said trying to comfort the faun. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Here." Mr. Tumnus said trying to give Lucy her hankercheif back. "Keep it, you need it more than I do." Lucy said giving Mr. Tumnus a smile. "No matter what happens Lucy Pevercie, I am glad to have met you. You've made me feel warmer than I have in a hundred years. Now go" "I hope I'll see you again Mr. Tumnus, you too!" Lucy said smiling at Ithilwhen. "My name is Ithilwhen. I'm here to protect you anytime you are here." Ithilwhen said giving a small bow. Smiling Lucy ran up to Ithilwhen and gave her a hug saying goodbye. After letting go, Lucy ran back towards the wardrobe. "Come on Tumnus, lets go home, since I know where they come in, I'll have to stay at a certain fauns house for a while." Ithilwhen said walking towards Mr. Tumnus's house. "You've forgiven me?" Mr. Tumnus said catching up to her. "Yes, I'm upset for what you were going to do, but you fixed it and let the poor girl go home." Ithilwhen said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you so much Ithilwhen!" Mr. Tumnus said giving her a hug. "You don't have to thank me, now lets go home before we freeze." Ithilwhen said grabbing Tumnus's hand.

* * *

Lucy's POV

Pushing the door of the wardobe open I fell onto the floor. Getting up I ran out of the spare room shouting "It's alright! I'm back! I'm alright!" "Shut up! He's coming!" Edmund said peeking out of his hiding spot. After he said that Peter came around the corner and saw the both of us. Sighing Edmund gave me a mean looking coming out of his hiding spot. "You know, I'm not sure if you two have quite gotten the idea of this game!" Peter said smiling at us. "Haven't you been wondering where I was?" I asked. "Thats the point! That's why he was seeking you!" Edmund said. Coming up behind Peter Susan asked "Does that mean I win?" "I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Peter told Susan. "I've, been gone for hours." I said. After telling them where I was, they all went with me to go look at the wardrobe. Looking inside the wardrobe Susan knocked the back to see if there was anything in there, and Edmund checked the back. "Lucy the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." Susan said after she got out of the wardrobe. "One game at a time Lu, we don't all have your imagination." Peter said starting to walk away. "But I wasn't imagining!" I said before they got to the door of the spare room. "Thats enough Lucy." Susan said turning around. "I wouldn't lie about this!" I said starting to get tears in my eyes. "Well I belive you!" Edmund said smiling. "You do?" I asked. "Yeah, didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboards?" "Now will you just stop? You just have to make everything worse don't you?" Peter accused Edmund. "It's just a joke." "When are you going to learn to grow up?" Peter asked. "Shut up! You think your dad but your not!" Edmund yelled at Peter running out of the room. "Well that was nicely handled." Susan said going after Edmund. "But, it really was there!" I told Peter. "Susan's right Lucy, thats enough." Peter said leaving. With tears in my eyes I closed the door of the wardrobe and left the spare room.


	3. Chapter 3- Edmund in Narnia

Chapter 3- Edmund in Narnia

3rd person POV

Waking up and getting out of bed one night, Lucy lit a candle and walked towards the spare room with the wardrobe. Leaving the bathroom Edmund saw Lucy going down the hall. Deciding to see where his younger sister was going, he followed her. Finally reaching the spare room, Lucy walked in and shut the door. Walking up to the wardrobe she hesitated opening the door leading to Narnia. 'What if it wasn't real?...No, Ithilwhen and Mr. Tumnus are real people! Narnia is real!' Lucy thought opening the door. When the door was open a breeze came through and blew out the flame from Lucy's candle. Smiling Lucy climbs into the wardobe leading to Narnia. 'I hope I'll get to see Mr. Tumnus and Ithilwhen again!' Lucy thought walking out into the snow.

Lucy P.O.V

Walking through the snow I heard someone or something walking through the snow. "H-hello?" I asked looking around. "Lucy? Is that you?" Ithilwhen said coming into the clearing with the lamp post on Merilwen. "Ithilwhen! I'm so happy to see you again!" I said running up to her as she got of her horse. "Its good to see you also Lucy!" She said wrapping her arms around me as I gave her a hug. "How would you like to come back with me to Mr. Tumnus's house and I'll make you some hot chocolate with some baked goods I made today?" "Oh I would love to! Thank you Ithilwhen!" "Alright, since there is so much snow, how about you ride on Merilwen with me?" She said lifting me up onto the saddle and mounting right behind me. "Here we go, to Tumnus's Merilwen."

3rd Person P.O.V

Following Lucy, Edmund saw his sister go into the wardobe. 'Still playing these silly games.' Edmund thought going into the spare room. "Lucy where are you?" Edmund said walking up to the wardrobe. "Boo!" he said ripping open the wardbrobe door. Not seeing his sister Edmund walks into the wardrobe. "Lucy? I hope you're not afraid of the dark." he said shutting the door to the wardrobe. "Lucy? Lucy!" Edmund called walking towards the back of the wardrobe. Getting tangled in the fur coats he turns around and falls into the snow covered Narnia. 'This isn't possible!' Edmund thought getting up out of the snow and looking around. "Lucy I think I belive you now!" he said calling for his little sister. Hearing bells he turns toward the sound and calles his sisters name again. All of a sudden a white sleigh drawn by snow white reindeer comes riding into the clearing with the lamp post. Startled Edmund falls into the snow watching the sleigh, seeing the sleigh stop, a small dwarf comes running out from the sleigh coming at Edmund with a knife! "Yaah!" the dwarf yells tackling Edmund back into the snow again with the knife at his neck. "What is it Ginarrbrik?" a voice called from the sleigh. "He won't let go!" Ednmund called to the voice, hoping they would tell the dwarf to let him go. "Is that how you address the Queen of Narnia?" Ginarrbrik bellowed at Edmund. "I didn't know!" Edmund cried back at him. "Wait!" the voice from the sleigh called again. Looking over at the sleigh Edmund see's a tall woman wearing an all white gown, with a fur mantle, with blonde hair so light it was almost white, with snow white skin to match. "What is your name, Son-of-Adam?" she asked looking down at Edmund. "Edmund, your Majesty."


End file.
